ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Littlest Pet Shop Chronicles
Littlest Pet Shop Chronicles is a fan-made series made by SpyroandLPSfan. It acts a fanfic sequel to the Littlest Pet Shop show. The first episode was going to come out sometime March 2015, but was delayed until April. It contained characters from Skylanders, Five Night's at Freddy's (As reformed villains), LEGO, Big Hero 6 and more. Summary Blythe and her friends encounter a problem when Masker Mind rises to kill Blythe and her friends with his friends. Characters Littlest Pet Shop *Blythe Baxter *Sunil Nevla *Vinnie Terrio *Zoe Trent (will die in the fifth episode; then revived in the season finale as a Bat-Dog) *Russell Ferguson (rumored to die in the third season) *Pepper Clark *Minka Mark (will die in the 17th episode; then revived in the second season episode as a cyborg monkey) *Youngmee Song (Will die in the eighteenth episode) *Sue Patterson (confirmed to die in a second season episode( *Jasper Jones (confirmed to die in a final season (Season 4) *Josh Sharp *Roger Baxter (Will die in the 8th episode) *Collin Brady (OC) *Captain Cuddles *Delilah Barnsley Skylanders *Spyro *Gill Grunt *Trigger Happy *Deja Vu *Snap Shot *Tuff Luck *Jawbreaker *High Five *Camo *Echo *Fryno *The Mini Skylanders *Terrafin *Scratch *Blades *Whirlwind *Spotlight *Blackout *Roller Brawl *Cobra Cadabra *Hex *Grim Creeper *The Swap Force *The Trap Masters *Flashwing *Doom Raiders *The Evilkins *The Trappable Villains Five Nights at Freddy's *Freddy *Bonnie *Chica *Foxy *Mangle *Toy Bonnie *Toy Freddy *Toy Chica *Balloon Boy *Balloon Girl *Old Freddy (Died offscreen) *Old Foxy *Old Chica *Old Bonnie (Died offscreen) Big Hero 6 *Hiro *Baymax *Wasabi-No-Ginger *GoGo Tomago *Honey Lemon *Tadashi Hamada (confirmed to be revived) *Cass Hamada Home *Oh *Tip *Pig *The Boovs *Kyle *Gorg Commander(will debut in the second season) *Captain Smek Ed, Edd n Eddy *Ed *Edd (Double Dee) *Eddy Fingers (my own fanfic saga) *GoofFinger *CheeFinger *DeliciousFinger *Flappy McFinger (Razor's younger brother) *Razor McFinger (Flappy's older brother) *Snack McFinger (Flappy and Razor's cousin) *Baron McFinger (Flappy and Razor's father and Snack's uncle) *The Other Fingers that currently appears in my fic saga. *Tommy the Opossum *Teary Eyed Blythe *The Teary Eyeds *The Elefish King *The Elefishes *Fang Suckle Character that appears exclusively to the series *Soda, Spotlight, Gloop and Tiara - Oh and Unikitty's children that will debut in episode 10. *Lily - A month old unikitty who is a adopted daughter of Oh and Unikitty *Hiro Jr. Hamada - An armor builder and is Tip and Hiro's son *Samatha 'Sam' Hamada - A brunette, Tip and Hiro's daughter and is Hiro Jr's twin sister. *Angela Baxter (she looks a lot like Blythe) - A human with brown hair with orange hairlights, daughter of Blythe Baxter and Chopper *Crackers Baxter - A human-skinned T-rex and is Blythe and Chopper's son and is Angela's younger brother. *Quake Sharp - An human-turtle-ghost hybrid and is Sprunt and Josh's son. more soon... Or add character ideas. Episodes List of Littlest Pet Shop Chronicles episodes Blythe's Outfits List of Blythe's Outfits in Littlest Pet Shop Chronicles Trivia *The show was originally going to be called Blythe and her Gang. **However, there was a wiki that had the name. (Link: http://blytheandhergang.wikia.com/wiki/Blythe_and_her_Gang_Wiki) *Due to blood, swearing language, Blythe's sexy outfits, deaths and suicides. It is rated T. *Masker Mind from Skylanders will form his own leauge and serve as the main antagonist. *Five Night's at Freddys will act as villains, then as reformed villains/allies. *During his planning for both his fic saga and the show, Tommy was originally going to be a tree shrew. Category:Littlest Pet Shop Category:Fanfiction Category:T-rated series Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Skylanders Category:Big Hero 6 Category:LEGO Category:Ice Age Category:Penguins of Madagascar Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Ed, Edd, n' Eddy Category:Home Category:Fingers